The Truth Can Set You Free
by EvieWhite
Summary: Cordelia Goode has always known she's gay, but between relentless bullying when she was a teenager and settling for Hank she's buried it deep inside. When an angel from her past returns, Cordelia is forced to face the truth about herself and maybe even embrace it. Foxxay endgame
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is the story I said I would write about Cordelia always knowing she's gay and struggling with it throughout her life. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think please.**

**Cordelia's POV**

**1989**

The hot water that rushes against my skin is scalding, but that's how I like it. I scrub myself with a washcloth until my fair skin is pink and raw. I like to think that showers like this will wash away more than just dirt, but cleanse me of my demons as well.

As the soap drips from my hair, I let the sound of the running water mask the sound of my sobs. I wish I didn't feel this way. I wish I didn't have these lustful thoughts. Sometimes, I wish I was never born at all.

"Cordelia, time to get out my precious flower! You've been in there long enough, and the water will prematurely wrinkle your perfect skin." Auntie Myrtle calls from behind the bathroom door. The greenhouse and auntie Myrtle are the only things that make me feel good about myself.

Trying to stop crying and make my voice sound normal, I reply. "I'll be out in a second, Auntie!"

I let the hot water run for another minute before getting out of the shower. Covering myself with a towel, I hide my body from my own eyes. This body betrays me, I don't even want to look at it.

Drying my hair, I twist it up in a towel and put on my nightgown. The thin fabric feels cool contrasting the hot, June, New Orleans air. I sigh to myself, feeling a bit better, and exit the safety of the bathroom.

My bedroom is the last on the left. I share it with Lucy Vanderbilt, a witch with the impressive power of concilium. She's been a Miss Robichaux's for years now and there's speculation that she is the next supreme.

But even with all that power, Lucy is nice to me. We aren't exactly friends but we are friendly. Lucy is also the most beautiful girl in school. Her wild, dark hair and ice blue eyes draw me in like moth to flame. She sleeps 10 feet away from me, and I can't stop myself from imagining what it would be like the sleep _with _her.

It's thoughts like that, that make me hate myself. I even dream about kissing Lucy, so sleep doesn't offer any sanctuary. I'm supposed to have these feelings for boys, but no matter how much I try, I feel nothing when looking at men. There must be something wrong with me.

I hurry down the hallway, eager to relax after a long day. But before I open the door I can tell that something is wrong. Giggling echoes from inside, and I can make out two voices besides Lucy. Abby and Kathrine have always been horrible.

"You have to read this Lucy! It's hilarious."

Oh my god, could they be reading my diary? Every night before bed I pour my heart and soul out onto that diary. It holds all my deepest secrets, confessions, dreams, and longings. It even has descriptions of my feelings for Lucy…

Slowly, with my heart pounding in my chest and my hands trembling, I open the door. Abby, Katherine, and Lucy are sitting huddled together on the floor with my sky blue journal open between them. The two awful girls are laughing hysterically and Lucy is blushing bright red, giving me an apologetic look.

She is just as bad as them. Anyone who watches others hurt people and does nothing to stop them is terrible too. I'm frozen in place, all of my muscles tensed. I can't believe this is happening.

"I didn't know you're a lesbo Cordelia. I wonder if the Supreme knows her only daughter is a freak."

"I can't believe you're hot for Lucy! You're disgusting!" They all snicker and laugh at me. Abby nudges Lucy with her elbow. "Tell her Luc, tell her what a freak she is."

Even from 15 feet away I can see Lucy's hands trembling. I know she doesn't like me back, she has a boyfriend, but I don't think she wants to bully me either. "You're…You're a freak Cordelia. And I'm going to ask Myrtle if I can switch rooms; I don't want to buck with a disgusting lesbian." She doesn't meet my eyes while she talks.

The embarrassment, shame, and betrayal make me feel light headed and sick to my stomach. I barely register the tears streaming down my cheeks as I run from the room. I can still hear them yelling "Freak!" from down the hall.

I can't breathe the air in here anymore. It seems to have thickened and is pressing down on me. I need to get away.

My bare feet sink into the wet earth while I run as fast I can away from the school and the pain inside. The grass feels good between my toes and it's much easier to breathe out here. Bent over, trying to catch my breath, I take in large gulps of air and try to calm my sobbing. After a few moments I'm able to think clearly again.

Surveying my surroundings, I realize that I have no clue where I am. The ground is almost completely mud and mosquitos fly around my face. I must have run all the way to the swamp.

I've only ever been to the swamp once before, a few years ago when Myrtle took me with her to gather eye of newt. It's even more intimidating and frightening than I remember.

A mysterious rustle comes from behind me and I whip around, ready to face any danger. "Who's there?!" I can hear blood rushing in my ears as adrenaline fills my veins. "I'm warning you, I'm a witch!"

Everything is silent for a full minute; even the insects seem to have stopped buzzing. I'm starting to think that maybe I just imagined the noise, but then I hear it again. Out from behind a cluster of overgrown bushes, a young girl about my age wearing a patchwork dress and a million bracelets, steps out with her hands up.

"I have magic too…" Her voice is soft and sounds like music. Her blue eyes are deep and piercing; I feel like she can see right through my soul. "I aint ever met someone else with magic before. What can ya do? What is your name?"

Excitement is written all over her beautiful face. I'm not sure why, but this strange girl makes me feel comfortable. "I'm Cordelia Goode. I'm an alchemist, it's not very powerful magic but it's mine. Who are you?"

"Wow." She says in awe. "An alchemist, you're real special Cordelia and don't let anyone tell ya otherwise." She smiles so brightly that I can't help but smile too. No one's ever called me special before. "I'm Misty Day and I can bring things back to life. I live with my momma and papa a few miles away from here. We're part of the church commune community."

I'm mesmerized by this beautiful, mysterious swamp witch in front of me. Everything about her is unique and natural. I've never met anyone like her before.

Before I can say anything else, a male voice rings through the swamp. "Mist? Come on kiddo, your momma is expectin' us back soon!"

"Shit." Misty sighs, and then looks back at me. "That's my cousin Robert. We came to the swamp to get some special leaves for breakfast tea. I gotta go now. I'm sorry Cordelia"

Misty steps closer to me. I reach out and take her hand. It was impulsive but it feels so right. "Will I ever see you again, Misty?"

"I hope so Cordelia. I really hope so."

So quickly I think it might have been a hallucination, Misty Day leans in and kisses me. it was only a peck, but my lips tingle and warmth spreads through my whole body.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support this story is getting! I hope you like this chapter :) **

**Cordelia's POV **

**October, 2013**

My heart is heavy with words unsaid. I am not happy with the life I live, but I don't know what to do to make it better.

During the past few weeks, everything I once believed was flipped upside down. My eyesight was stripped from me, but I'm glad that it was because now I see the truth. Hank's been cheating on me; all those business trips were just excuses to go fuck some pretty, young redhead.

I loved him, I trusted him, and he betrayed me. I wasn't exactly satisfied with our love life either but I didn't go behind his back and screw other people. Every time I think about it my blood boils.

I'm furious, but I'm also deeply hurt. Hank had been my best friend. He could always make me smile and laugh, and he was always supportive of me. I wonder how much of our relationship was his bullshit lies.

I'm completely alone now. Myrtle Snow, who was like a mother to me, is dead and the school is basically empty. Now I'm lying in bed, staring into a world of darkness, feeling empty too. Sighing heavily, I try to direct my thoughts to something other than my failures.

"Cordelia?" Zoe knocks on the door. "Someone's here who needs to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." I don't have much of a desire to get out of bed, but the tone of Zoe's voice was desperate. So I drag myself to my feet and head downstairs.

As I enter the room, something in the air feels different. I can sense the presence of someone with a good heart, someone who's been through more than their fair share of trauma yet radiates happiness. It's someone I've met before, but who?

"Someone tried to kill me. I don't wanna impose or anything, but do you think my friend and I could stay here till it's safe?"

That sweet Cajun voice sounds so familiar. Holding out my hand, I gesture for her to take it. After a silent moment I feel her soft, slightly dirt covered skin, and within seconds the visions start:

A beautiful young woman being dragged across the ground to a stake. Fire raging over her flesh while she screams. A tiny shack in the middle of the swamp. Alligators and thriving plants.

I don't believe it. Misty Day, the angel from the swamp 21 years ago, is standing right in front of me. I have to stop myself from bursting into tears and hugging her. After all this time, I had pushed her to the back of my mind. When I married Hank I had to try and leave Misty behind me, but I never truly forgot her, the woman who gave me hope when I had none.

"You're Misty Day. You were set on fire and left for dead. Whatever troubles you had, they are ours now. You are under the protection of this coven. This is your house."

With my hand still holding Misty's tightly, I can feel her sense of relief. But I'm not sure of she recognizes me. "Can my friend stay too?"

Raising an eyebrow, I nod. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

Never letting go of my hand, the swamp witch leads me to the greenhouse. I know the path well; I walk it every single day. The greenhouse is my sanctuary. It's kind of ironic that the savior from my childhood is taking me to the only place I feel safe in adulthood. This is only the second time in all my years that I truly feel like everything is going to be alright.

Zoe opens the door and I immediately know who is inside. I don't believe this! "Auntie Myrtle!" I run to her, not caring that I stumble, and wrap her in my arms. "Oh my god, it's really you!"

The two most cherished people in my life, whom I thought I'd never see again, are standing here with me and suddenly everything seems a little brighter.

xxxxxxx

As night falls over the sky, my previous optimism diminishes greatly. My mother is still alive, power hungry, and if Misty really is the new Supreme, my mother will stop at nothing to eliminate her. I just want there to be peace in this coven for once, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.

A cool breeze comes through my cracked-open window and I have to pull my quilt tighter around me. The air is cold but it helps me think clearly. After all these years, I had given up hope of ever seeing Misty day again, but now she's sleeping just down the hall. I'm very conflicted. I want to go to her, find out if she remembers me. At the same time, I want to hide under my blankets and disappear.

Since I was 16 I've dated men, trying to convince myself that liking girls was only a phase. For a while it worked. I met Hank and started a life with him. I wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world, so I figured that was worth being in a heterosexual relationship for. Well look how well that worked out…

I don't want to admit it, even to myself. Being gay has always been seen as a horrible, disgusting thing in the coven, and the last thing I want is to be treated the way I was in high school again. But there's no denying the butterflies I got when I heard Misty speak again, the way my heart sped up when I got to touch her hand. There is something between us…it's like being near her makes me feel alive.

A soft knock comes from my door, followed by that sweet Cajun voice. "Miss Cordelia, can I come in?"

My heart races and my palms sweat. I sit up in bed and quickly try to fix my hair. Wow, I'm ridiculous. "Sure, come on in Misty." I can hear the door creak open and light footsteps that stop next to my bed. Misty's closeness puts me at ease yet I can feel nervousness coming off her skin.

Patting the spot beside me, I encourage her to sit down. The bed dips as she obeys, and her knee presses to my thigh. The unexpected physical contact sparks another vision:

Us together in the swamp. Her lips on mine. Misty standing in the same spot for weeks after, waiting for me. Misty humming Landslide by Fleetwood Mac as she scribbles my name across her notebooks.

She remembers, she never forgot me.

"Miss Cordelia…" Misty pauses, her voice small yet hopeful. Neither of us knows what to say now that our long awaited reunion has finally come.

Tears build up in my damaged eyes and all I can do is wrap my arms around Misty. I cling to her, needing to make sure she's real. A strange mix of emotions washes over me; happiness, relief, joy, fear, and longing all swim inside me.

Misty clutches me just as tightly as I cling to her, her strong arms shaking from sobs. "I finally found you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cordelia's POV **

**December 2013**

A few months have gone by and a lot's changed. My mother has almost lost her powers completely and all the girls are getting stronger by the day, especially Misty's. But as her powers grow, so do my fears. She'll have to attempt the seven wonders and I won't lose her again, I can't. Misty loves life, she deserves to live a full and happy one instead of fighting for a position she doesn't even want.

Wrapping my arms tighter around her and burying my face in her golden hair, I hold Misty close to me. I have to protect her. She's everything to me. During these past months Misty and I have grown closer. I've never trusted anyone the way I trust Misty. I've never loved anyone the way I love Misty.

Despite my previous reservations, I couldn't deny the tugging in my chest for her. When she took me to visit her shack in the swamp and asked me to be her girlfriend I couldn't say no.

When Misty is beside me I feel better, more confident and at ease. I know she feels the same way because she tells me every chance she gets. Teaching Misty in the greenhouse is a great excuse for us to get alone time together, and whenever we are there we steal secret kisses behind the lilies.

However, during our time in the greenhouse, we do more talking than practicing. Misty begged me to recount every part of life for the past 21 years, so I eagerly told her. And I listened while she told me all about her life before the burning and her little sanctuary in the swamp.

Only Myrtle knows about our relationship. We are waiting for things to settle down before telling the girls. Honestly, I'm terrified to tell them. What if they act the same way that the girls from my class did?

Misty twitches a bit, slowly waking up. She rolls over to face me, her eyes still clouded with sleep. "You okay darlin?" I love it when she calls me that. Misty snuggles into my neck, hugging me tighter. "You're eyes are all watery."

I offer her a small smile. "It's nothing Mist, probably just from rubbing them too hard."

She knows I'm lying, somehow she always knows, but she leaves it alone. Truth is, I'm scared. Scared for the seven wonders, scared to come out, and scared for the future. Misty doesn't press me to talk about it; she just peppers soft kisses all over my skin until I'm relaxed again.

It reminds me of the first time we made love. The cool air from the open window drifting over our heated skin, our bodies meshed together until I didn't know where Misty's began and mine ended. Her lips tasted like honey and her skin like rain.

Making love with Misty was just that, making love. It wasn't sex or fucking. It was beautiful and wonderful and everything good in the world. When Misty was inside me I swear that our souls reached out together to touch galaxies.

"Hey Delia, can I ask ya somethin?"

'Anything, love." Misty shifts so that she's propped up on one elbow. She traces patterns on the palm of my hand with her fingertips.

She looks at me with those huge blue eyes and I melt. "Do you think I'm the next supreme?"

"No one can know for sure, but I do know that you're special Misty. You're different from everyone else, you're unique. And I really hope you're the supreme. You would do amazing things for this coven."

"Well I guess we'll find out real soon." She seems to be nervous, frightened even.

I cup her cheek and brush my thumb over her warm skin. "I believe in you Misty."

My lips meet hers for a deep kiss, one that seems to be filled with the promises tomorrow holds. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. "I love you."

"I love you too Miss Cordelia."

xxxxxxx

"You may begin." Myrtle places the final candlestick on the table, nodding towards Zoe to start.

My stomach is in knots; it's a good thing I haven't eaten anything today. Misty is hopping back and forth from foot to foot anxiously awaiting her turn. Everyone is nervous. Even Madison isn't as confident as usual.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Zoe lights the candle. Then Queenie and Madison do as well. Misty focuses hard. I can feel her magic tingling in the air and after a few seconds, the candle ignites.

Misty squeals happily. "I did it, Dee!" I smile back at her. I'm so proud of how well she is doing.

"Telekinesis now girls." Myrtle is no nonsense today. She stands with her back straighter than usual. This must be intense for her. I know that Myrtle wanted to be supreme at one point, and she would have been perfect for the job, but unfortunately my mother got there first.

Queenie manages to pull the candlestick to her with just a bit of difficulty. It only takes the other two girls seconds, leaving only Misty left. She tries, but falters.

"Stronger intent." I encourage, mimicking my words from our first incantation.

Misty puts her hands on the table and focuses harder. The candle goes flying to her. Her accomplished smile is infectious.

"Now it's time for descensum, the most dangerous and emotionally taxing of all the wonders."

Misty looks at me with fear reflecting back in her beautiful, blue eyes. I try to put on a strong face for her to be reassuring. While she's moving to the floor, I can't help going to her. "I love you Misty."

I don't care that everyone sees as I quickly kiss her lips. She means more to me than anything and I need to show her while I have the chance. "I love you too, darlin." She gives me another passionate kiss, one that sparks a fire in me that I thought had been permanently blown out, before I'm forced to go sit on the couch.

Madison mumbles under her breath. "I knew it." Her tone is light-hearted and joking, trying to ease the tension in the room. It works and we all chuckle.

"Do you girls understand the rules? You must be back before the time runs out with the rising sun, or you will be trapped in he1l forever. No one on the outside can help you; you are totally alone down there."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I watch helplessly as my Misty descends into hell…

Minutes tick by, then hours. Each second feels like an eternity. All the girls have woken up except for Misty, and she's running out of time. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I can't think straight.

"Myrtle please, please let me help her! She won't be supreme, but she won't be dead either! Please!"

I'm on my knees begging, sobbing, and frantic to save my angel. She doesn't deserve to die like this, in such a cruel and harsh way. All she ever was was kind and pure.

"You know the rules child, we can't help her." Myrtle seems devastated for me as she says those words, but I know there is nothing I can do.

The sand drips down the hourglass quicker and quicker. The first rays of early morning sun are hovering just below the horizon. It's almost done.

I clutch Misty to my chest, cradle her in my arms, and let my tears fall on her pale skin. Every piece of me is being torn apart. "Sequere lucem, venite ad me."

And just like that, Misty Day, my angel, turns to ash in my arms.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Cordelia's POV**

**December, 2014**

It's been exactly 1 year since my Misty Day died, and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Our time together was cruelly cut short, but I still spend every day loving her. I'm forever grateful for the little piece of heaven that Misty shared with me when she was alive, and I know that we will eventually be together again.

The wet soil of the garden seeps between my toes and a cold gust of wind tosses my hair around. I gathered all of Misty's ashes on that horrible day a year ago, and sprinkled them in the garden. It's what Misty would have wanted, her life giving way to new life. And whenever missing her becomes too much, I come out here to talk to her.

The cherry tomatoes and the lilies no grow all year round. I swear that Misty makes sure that these plants grow just for me. I know that she's watching over me.

Sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, I see her. She'll be smelling a flower or humming a Stevie song or even smiling at me, but when I turn to look at her directly she disappears. I also she her in my dreams.

Every single night Misty visits me in my dreams. She cradles me as I cry and kisses me. She tells me that she loves me and she's waiting for me. When I wake up my lips tingle and I can still feel her arms around me.

At least I know that Misty is at peace. Life would be unbearable if my angel was still trapped in her personal hell. Even my powers as Supreme have limitations. I wasn't able to restore her body and bring Misty back to it, but I did release her from hell. Misty's soul has found peace and that is a miracle.

I do love being Supreme, and I'm proud of everything I've accomplished, but I wish Misty could be by my side. I wanted to experience all of life with her.

I miss Misty constantly. I think about her every day. She gave me all of her love and I gave her all of mine in return. I don't think I'll ever move on; no, Misty was my one and only.

I'm happy now though. For a long time I was broken up with guilt, but I learned to accept the things I can not change and love myself for who I am. I try to see what Misty saw in me. My Misty Day, my angel, is always in my heart. She'll never truly be gone.

_**Fin**_


End file.
